$\begin{cases} h(1)=14 \\\\ h(n)=\dfrac{28}{h(n-1)} \end{cases}$ $h(2)=$
Explanation: ${h(2)}= \dfrac{28}{ {h(1)}}=\dfrac{28}{{14}} ={2}$ $h(2)=2$